


The Slayer

by RobinandKey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinandKey/pseuds/RobinandKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little bit of fluff. Sansa is the Slayer, Sandor her Watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer

'So, my girl, I hear your Watcher has informed you of your calling, your powers?' the man said. He was an emissary from the Watcher's Council, short, balding slightly and wearing a tweed suit, fraying a little at the edges. He smelled faintly of onions and seemed intent on working his way through a checklist of questions of some sort. Sansa just smiled and nodded. She shifted a little from one foot to the other. They had been standing in the gym in the back of an old bookstore for about twenty minutes now.

'It is quite an honor. I do believe your Watcher has a training regime planned out for you?' She shifted again, thinking this could be a long day. 

'Yes sir, we start after you and I have concluded our talk. I believe he said something along the lines of 'getting some bloody sword training in'. She smiled. 

'Ah, yes … Sandor Clegane is a bit of a …, yes. Of course the training shall have to be accompanied by some thorough reading on several paranormal subjects. I have a reading list here somewhere.' The man, mister Travers she believes, starts rifling through the folders in his bag. A leather book and some pens fall out on the training mat.

'I just want to try them out,' it sounded strained and Sansa turns around to finding Arya and Sandor looking pointedly at each other. 

Sandor fastens his throwing knives back to the toolbelt, next to the stakes. 'Girl, you're not a bloody ninja. Hell, you're not even the Slayer. You're sister is. She is the only one who will be doing any trying out here,' he said. 

Arya just narrows her eyes and turns her head to look at the axe on the wall. Sansa has never seen her sister pout, but this had to be the closest she came to that.

Sansa represses a smile and turns back to mister Travers. He's looking pained, a little crinkle of worry shows between his eyebrows. 'I, um, we are aware Sandor Clegane is a bit more of a hands-on Watcher.' At this Sansa feels a blush rise and she looks through her eyelashes at Arya and Sandor. This time Arya has apparently tried to jump on his back. 'Just stay the fuck away from my nunchucks,' Sandor growls. Sansa feels her blush deepen and she hastily turns back and smooths out her uniform skirt. 'Yes, I'm sure we'll manage though,' she answers mister Travers and curses her older man crush, that and her weakness for men riding a motorcycle. 

'Arya, you fucking bite me one more time and you lose teeth. Got it?'


End file.
